¡Vamos, Atsushi!
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Murasakibara se enfrenta al desafío de su vida... su primera vez junto a Akashi.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Una nueva historia! ^_^**

 **Espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Se rascó la cabeza y luego apoyó su mentón sobre el pupitre. Sus ojos vagos de purpureas irises observaban insistentemente su teléfono, el cual descansaba sobre el mismo pupitre que su cabeza. La tarde había caído ya y con ello había concluido la jornada escolar, dentro del salón no quedaba más que él... él y su confusión.

Se preguntó si acaso había cometido algún error en esos días, algo que no sería descabellado pensar tratándose de él, pero por más que se esforzara en recordar, no podía hacer memoria de lo que fuera que estuviera molestando a su pareja.

Akashi era alguien complejo a los ojos de los demás, a pesar de haber dejado parte de su oscuridad bien atrás, aún reservaba sus aires de _Emperador_ y la intimidante mirada, digna y segura que reflejaba una fulgurosa pasión en un mar de serenidad rojo como la sangre. Era difícil saber qué pensaba o cómo se sentía, pues siempre se mostraba altruista y reservado, frío por momentos, correcto y educado. Akashi no había dejado de ser Akashi, pero sí había vuelto a ser _su_ Aka-chin.

O al menos hasta hace dos días, cuando sin razón aparente, se levantó del sillón de su casa y se marchó.

Había planeado durante semanas ese encuentro, la distancia complicaba las cosas, pero sabía que al fin tendría unos días en solitario por el viaje de su familia, quizá y era medio tonto, pero sabía que su padre lo había hecho para darle algo de privacidad con su pareja.

El señor Murasakibara estimaba demasiado a Seijuro, tratándolo como un hijo más y jamás se había opuesto a su relación, tampoco le importaba demasiado el hecho de que el joven pelirrojo perteneciera a una familia distinguida y aristocrática en Japón, tal vez por ello es que Akashi se sentía demasiado a gusto cuando visitaba a Atsushi en su hogar. El que lo trataran con tanta calidez y amor le recordaba a los años en que su madre vivía, le gustaba el calor hogareño de la familia Murasakibara, le gustaba ayudar a la hermana de su novio, le gustaba conversar de deporte con su suegro o ayudar en la cocina a su suegra. Akashi dentro de ese hogar se sentía feliz.

Entonces, Atsushi no lograba entender por qué había decidido alejarse sin más, llamando a su chófer y regresando a Kioto. Había despertado al pobre hombre en medio de la noche, quien se hospedaba en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad. Y es que Seijuro estaría todo el fin de semana en Akita, al menos, ese había sido el plan inicial.

El lunes ya terminaba y Akashi no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas.

—Hasta que te encuentro Atsushi, creí que ya te habías marchado—dijo un peli negro ingresando al salón.

Murasakibara apenas y levantó la vista para observar a su compañero de equipo y amigo, dio un pequeño suspiro y retomó su insistente vista hacia su teléfono. Himuro ladeó un poco se cabeza consternado, alzando una ceja.

—No te ha ido bien en tu encuentro con Akashi, ¿no es así?—dijo, comprendiendo un poco el desánimo del más alto.

—No sé porqué Aka-chin se ha molestado...

—¿Hiciste algo para provocar su malestar?—el peli morado negó—, ¿quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

—Aka-chin se veía contento cuando le mencioné que estaríamos solos en mi casa, le dije que veríamos unas películas que compré, incluso ahí Aka-chin hasta sonreía—dijo levantando sus hombros y dejándolos caer con pesadez, antes de incorporarse de su silla y tomar su bolso,—quiero dulces.

Himuro sonrió un tanto conciliador, mientras asentía y comenzaba a caminar junto a su amigo, ni siquiera había escuchado toda la historia, pero tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podía llegar a estarle pasando al complejo novio de su amigo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio mientras se dirigían hacia una tienda que había abierto sus puertas hacía escasos días y que se dedicaba en exclusiva a vender golosinas, dulces y postres; un paraíso para Murasakibara.

—Tal vez escogiste unas películas que no le gustaron—el peli negro trataba de ayudar a su amigo a descifrar aquello que molestó a Seijuro.—Akashi es bastante impredecible.

—No, eran películas que él quería ver, las recordé mientras las compraba, Aka-chin es malvado a veces...

—Vamos Atsushi, debe haber una explicación mejor, ¿qué sucedió luego?

—Le dije a Aka-chin que había abierto una tienda de dulces y que haría una feria durante el fin de semana con dulces a mitad de precios y que quería ir para probarlos todos, pensé que se alegraría, pero en vez de eso, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Murasakibara pagó por su desorbitada cantidad de dulces, mientras que Himuro compró uno, pues le había parecido tentador. Observó a su desanimado amigo, sonriendo por ese carácter vago y despistado, a veces necesitaba un empujoncito, y al parecer el pelirrojo se había cansado de ser el que siempre daba el primer paso.

—Me gustaría ayudarte Atsushi, pero como sabes no tengo pareja, quizá y debas hablar con alguien que sí tiene, podrá comprenderte mejor.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, eso creo...

Quizá y Himuro tenía razón, necesitaba habar con alguien que tuviera experiencia en eso y sabía exactamente con quién: Aomine. Bueno, era su opción más rápida ya que sus equipos tendrían un partido de entrenamiento, por lo que hablar con el moreno le sería mucho más fácil.

••

 _«Aka-chin, espero que no sigas enfadado conmigo... quiero besar y abrazar a Aka-chin»_

Leyó el mensaje. Era el quinto que recibía, después de haber rechazado todas las llamadas de Murasakibara ¡Claro que seguía enfadado! pero no por ello dejaría de querer también los besos y abrazos. Deseaba disculparse por su impulsividad, pero comenzaba a exasperarse por no saber cómo pedir lo que hace tiempo deseaba pedir. Deseaba que sea Atsushi quien se lo propusiese. Lo extrañaba... tal vez si hubiera accedido a ir a esa estúpida feria de dulces, luego tendría la recompensa que tanto deseaba.

Había actuado como una novia caprichosa.

Pero no estaba acostumbrado a que se le negasen las cosas, y Atsushi no era la excepción a la regla. Su novio cumplía sus caprichos a pesar de no comprenderlos del todo en ocaciones, o aburrirse en otras. Sabía del esfuerzo del mayor por satisfacerlo, por demostrar que era un novio a la altura de un Akashi... maldijo a su padre por haber dicho aquello la vez que le confesó su relación. Masaomi no se interpuso, tampoco lo prohibió como había creído, pero si dijo una frase, cruda, certera y espeluznante. Murasakibara la tomó como un reto, y desde ese día se esforzó el doble por ser el novio ideal.

«Recuerda que tu pareja es un Akashi, demuestra estar a la altura o aléjate»

Y pensar que esa había sido su bendición para la pareja...

Akashi no necesitaba al novio perfecto, o lo que su padre entendiera por perfección. Para él, Murasakibara lo era, dentro de su desordenada forma de ser, de su infantilismo innato, de su terrible adicción a los dulces, dentro de la maraña de gestos vagos en su rostro. Porque nadie más observaba su verdadera esencia, porque estaba orgulloso de conocer esa chispa de Atsushi que nadie más se interesaba por conocer, acostumbrados a tratar con un gigante de alma pequeña... de un hombre con alma de niño.

Y así era su niño.

Y así lo amaba.

Pero todo eso no quitaba el hecho de que en toda relación llega el momento de enfrentar la intimidad, y sus mejillas ardían de sólo pensar en eso. Se sentía atado de manos, que su naturaleza le impedía agacharse y rogar, que su orgullo le pesaba a la hora de ceder, Atsushi debería descubrir por sí mismo el camino hacia él... ¿tanto constaba? ¿Acaso no sentía? ¿no deseaba?... ¿no lo deseaba de esa manera?

Llevaban un año de relación y ambos ya estaban rozando los diecisiete años. Exactamente se había cumplido el año esa noche en que decidió abandonar la casa de Murasakibara, cansado de dar indirectas que despertaran en su pareja el deseo, de tocarlo sutilmente, de susurrarle al oído, de besarlo apasionadamente ¡es que acaso Murasakibara no sentía arder sus entrañas como le ocurría a él!

Se sentía tan fuera de sí, ahora que ya no había oscuridad dentro de él, volvía a sentir que en su cuerpo habitaban dos seres, uno el que se mostraba a diario ante los demás, correcto, inteligente y aristocrático, pero cuando Atsushi lo besaba, lo abrazaba o tan siquiera le tomaba la mano mientras caminaban, un monstruo crecía en su interior queriendo devorar y saciarse de la gigante presa a su lado. Un deseo casi irrefrenable de saltarle encima y quitarle la ropa para poder contemplar al peli morado desnudo, expuesto ante sus hambrientos ojos... cada vez que eso ocurría, podía sentir como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca. Como el deseo le asfixiaba, se quedaba sin aire, mientras se derretía en sus brazos.

¡Quería saborear a Murasakibara! comerlo, destrozarle la carne para marcarlo y luego acariciar su rostro para que entendiera que deseaba con ahínco entregarse a él, que también lo marcase, que perdiera esa devoción hacia su persona y traspasara la barrera de respeto quitándole la ropa. Deseaba abrazarlo mientras se unía a Atsushi... deseaba decirle que lo amaba mientras _hacían el amor_ por primera vez...

—Pero no quiero ser yo quien te lo pida...

Ya había oscurecido en la ciudad, pronto sería llamado a cenar junto a su padre. Lo conveniente era tomar una ducha y quitarse el exceso de calor que el pensar en un pronto encuentro íntimo con su novio le había producido.

••

Esa mañana Murasakibara despertó con un poco más de animo, Akashi no había respondido a ninguno de sus mensajes, pero estaba seguro que después de tener la conversación con Aomine, descubriría su misterioso comportamiento. Estaba acusando la ausencia de su novio como nunca. Había despertado varias veces en la noche sudando bastante y lo único que recordaba es que había estado soñando con Akashi. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su voz por las mañanas, sus regaños acompañados de una sonrisa. Suspiró, ahora que lo pensaba, ya no se sentía de ánimos, más bien lo que se aferraba a su pecho con molesta insistencia era la frustración de no comprender por sí mismo lo que al pelirrojo le estuviera molestando en ese momento. ¿Ya no lo amaba?

Lo pensó, y la duda le estaba haciendo un hueco en el corazón. No veía la posibilidad de ser feliz sin su Aka-chin a su lado. Pero Akashi no era así, al menos estaba seguro de que si el pelirrojo de alguna manera había dejado de amarlo, se lo diría.

—¿Estás listo, Atsushi?—Himuro había llegado en ese momento en busca de su compañero, ambos se dirigían hacia el gimnasio donde la Academia Too ya aguardaba por ellos. No tuvo tiempo más que para saludar a su moreno amigo, cuando el partido dio inicio. En verdad que jugar le estaba costando horrores, y es que en su mente sólo había imágenes de distintos escenarios, distintos desenlaces en los que Akashi le evitaba, le odiaba y abandonaba sin más. Sacudió su cabeza de manera brusca cuando el suave golpe de Himuro lo trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

—Concéntrate Atsushi, luego tendrás tiempo de pensar en Akashi.

—Está bien Muro-chin.

Su esfuerzo por concentrarse en el juego fracasó estrepitosamente, mas la angustia le estrujaba el pecho, ya no soportaba tanto silencio, ya no soportaba estar alejado de Akashi. Yosen terminó perdiendo por cinco puntos de diferencia. A él poco le importó.

—¡Oi Murasakibara! ¿Qué te sucede? realmente apestaste en el partido de hoy—Aomine se veía sorprendido.

—¡Aominecchi! ¡Murasakibaracchi!

Ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Kise caminaba hacia ellos, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol y el sombrero que le ayudaba en ocaciones a ocultar su identidad de las colegialas que lo acosaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kise?

—Moo, esa no es manera de saludar a tu novio, eres cruel Aominecchi, decidí venir a ver el juego de hoy, es que es día festivo en Kaijo... pero veo que llegué tarde—dijo observando el tablero con un puchero.

Murasakibara se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba como Kise abrazaba al moreno y este trataba de alejarlo con las mejillas enrojecidas. Se rascó un tanto confundido la cabeza, pensando instintivamente en el pelirrojo que estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno. Akashi y él no eran tan demostrativos en público, les gustaba caminar de la mano, o abrazarse pero no de la manera que lo hacía Kise con Aomine, o la manera en que Aomine sonreía a pesar de maldecir a su acaramelado novio. Supuso que todas las relaciones eran distintas y que a pesar de que eran más reservados, al igual que esos dos, ellos se amaban a su manera... al menos esperaba que Akashi siga amándolo.

—Nee... Mine-chin, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Tanto el moreno como el rubio voltearon a ver a su gigante amigo, Kise frunció el ceño a ver los ojos tristes de Atsushi.

—Murasakibaracchi, vamos por un refresco, creo que tienes algo importante que preguntar, se te ve terrible.

El más alto asintió. Aomine y él debían cambiarse primero, tardaron poco más de quince minutos en salir del gimnasio y reunirse con un Kise que aguardaba afuera. Murasakibara se despidió de Himuro, no sin antes escuchar las palabras de aliento de su amigo. Luego guió a sus visitantes a uno de los Majis que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Una vez que se habían ubicado y pedido hamburguesas y refrescos, Murasakibara suspiró, ambos se observaron por el extraño comportamiento del peli morado.

—¿Y, qué era eso que querías preguntarme?

—Aka-chin a estado actuando raro, hace días que no responde mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes... realmente extraño a Aka-chin, y no sé que pude haber hecho para molestarlo... ¿Aka-chin ya no me ama?—dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada tras el flequillo, el corazón le dolía de tan sólo pensarlo.

—¡Y yo que sé!

—¡Aominecchi! ¡No seas cruel con el pobre! No ves que está sufriendo de verdad.—Kise le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su novio por lo bruto de su respuesta—, dimos qué sucedió la última vez que se vieron.

Atsushi observó al par y luego volvió a suspirar comenzando a relatar los planes que había hecho para pasar el fin de semana junto al pelirrojo. Relató incluso la felicidad de Akashi al saber que pasaría dos días junto a su pareja solos. Les habló de la feria de dulces y las actitudes extrañas que había tenido Akashi durante el día. Murasakibara recordó en ese momento una pequeña conversación que mantuvieron antes de la pelea. Akashi le había preguntado sobre el futuro, le había hablado de las relaciones y la convivencia y que para reafirmar el amor había que _manifestarlo_.

El gigante se rascó la cabeza confundido, había estado tan emocionado sobre la feria que no comprendió en ese momento lo que su novio quería insinuarle.

—Aka-chin dijo que ya llevábamos un año de relación y que debíamos dar el siguiente paso, luego yo le dije de ir a la feria y Aka-chin, simplemente se fue.

Murasakibara levantó la vista en ese momento, observando a sus dos amigos. Aomine y Kise tenían los ojos bien abiertos y la quijada por el piso. Aomine reaccionó primero, comenzando a reír fuerte, mientras que Kise lo fulminaba con la mirada y se compadecía del gigante y despistado amigo que tenían. ¿En verdad era Murasakibara tan inocente?

—¡Oi realmente eres un tonto Murasakibara!—dijo sujetándose el estómago por el ataque de risa del que era presa.

—¡Daiki!

¡Oh! Kise realmente estaba enfadado. Aomine detuvo ipso facto su risa, tomando una postura seria que resulto hilarante por la actitud anterior. Kise bufó algunas injurias antes de proceder a explicarle a su amigo, lo que a Akashi realmente le sucedía.

—Seijuro no ha dejado de amarte, Atsushi—tanto el peli morado como Aomine lo observaron sorprendidos, Kise no solía llamarlos por sus nombres, a menos que se tratara de algo serio. El gigante tragó saliva—, puedo afirmar que en realidad, te ama más de lo que imaginas... tú ya no eres un niño, tampoco lo es Akashicchi, ¿comprendes?

—No entiendo Se-chin, si me ama, ¿por qué ya no me habla?—Kise suspiró y Aomine cansado de tantas vueltas decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Sólo lograrás confundirlo más Kise—observó al gigante—, ¿qué sientes cuando estás con Akashi? Te lo diré; sientes como si tu estómago se vaciara de repente y dentro comenzara una guerra, porque te duele, pero no de una manera fea, al contrario, ese dolor que sientes comienza por tu estómago pero pronto te das cuenta que no sólo se queda allí, comienzas a sentir que tu pecho se agita y que un calor te cubre el cuerpo, y sientes emoción y terror a la vez, como si te plantaras ante el juego de tu vida, que sólo jugando calmarás a tu corazón... entonces te das cuenta que ese juego solamente lo querrás jugar con Akashi, porque es junto a él cuando sientes esos raros sentimientos, porque tan sólo te basta verlo sonreír y prefieres morir a perder esa sonrisa... entenderás entonces que tú sonríes también, y te sientes pleno, cuando al fin el juego comienza, porque es Akashi tu rival, porque es Akashi tu todo en la cancha... porque es a Akashi con quien realmente no te importa perder... bueno... y eso...

—Aominecchi...

—Mine-chin, ¿cómo sabes eso?

—Porque es justamente lo que me sucede a mí junto a este _baka_... es lo que sucede cuando estás enamorado.

—¡Waaa! ¡Aominecchi me ama!

Kise se arrojó a su novio para llenarlo de besos, haber escuchado algo semejante por parte del moreno sin dudas era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado, claro que sabía que lo amaba, pero Aomine no era muy demostrativo ni romántico, la mayor parte del tiempo era un bruto, pero así y todo, lo amaba.

—¡Oi Kise! Todos nos están viendo, contrólate.

—Sí, disculpa, me emocioné... Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi quiere que tú y el hagan el amor, ese el siguiente paso del que hablaba.

Atsushi sintió de repente como si toda su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas, su rostro se volvió casi de la tonalidad del cabello de su novio.

—Qué sutil Kise...

—Es que parecía seguir confundido—dijo el rubio algo apenado.—Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿no?

—Araa Se-chin ¡claro que sé!... lo he pensado pero Aka-chin y yo... bueno, somos hombres... yo tendría que... Aka-chin debería...

De repente fue como perder toda capacidad de hablar, el calor en su rostro aumentaba en paralelo a la sensación de que era un completo idiota. Akashi había querido estar de _esa_ manera junto a él y en lo único que pensó fue en dulces. No mentiría diciendo que el deseo de ver a su pequeño novio desnudo muchas veces le hizo sentir excitado, que había descubierto lo que era masturbarse gracias a esos pensamientos. Pero si no se había atrevido a intentarlo siquiera en todo ese tiempo se debía a que, como eran dos hombres sólo había una manera de estar íntimamente, una manera que muchas veces lo hizo sentir miserable al creer que le faltaba el respeto de tan sólo imaginárselo. Tenía miedo, terror de lastimarlo, porque todo en su anatomía era grande. Akashi sabía eso y aun así deseaba hacer el amor con él... se sintió afortunado, dichoso y pleno.

—Si es algo duro al principio, pero si ambos ponen de su parte, verás que lo disfrutarán—dijo un animado Kise al ver a Murasakibara sonreír.

—Gracias Se-chin, Mine-chin, ahora me voy.

Los tres salieron del Maji para tomar rumbos distintos, Atsushi volvió a agradecerles, tomaría el primer tren a Kioto que encontrara, no quería estar un día más sin ver a su novio.

—Oi, murasakibara, espera—Aomine revolvió un poco su bolso hasta hallar lo que buscaba, entregándole un pequeño frasco—, lo necesitarás.

—A...Aomine-cchi, ¿por qué llevabas lubricante en tu bolso?

—Después del juego pensaba ir a tu casa... así que... ahora tendremos que comprar otro—dijo relajado mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio y comenzaban a alejarse del gigante.

—¡Aominecchi! ¡No digas esas cosas tan embarazosas!

Murasakibara se encogió de hombros y tomó rumbo a su casa. Debía prepararse, Akashi se merecía lo mejor de él.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte. Serán dos capítulos solamente._

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Será hasta el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí vengo con la segunda parte ^_^**

 **Los lemons siempre son un reto escribirlos, y si se trata de una primera vez, aún más. Espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

La noche había caído hacía varias horas ya, pero al fin estaba ahí. Frente a sus ojos se hallaba el enrejado que separaba la calle de la mansión Akashi. Los nervios estaban ganando terreno, mas la ansia de ver a su novio pudo más. Tocó el portero suspirando mientras aguardaba. No pasó mucho hasta que las grandes rejas se abrieron.

—Joven Murasakibara-san, que gusto recibirlo nuevamente—un hombre vestido de traje fue quien le abrió. El mayordomo más antiguo de la mansión.—Debo suponer que está aquí en visita del joven Akashi-san, adelante.

—Muchas gracias señor...—se rascó la nuca. Bueno, no recordaba su nombre.—Señor mayordomo.

El mayordomo se corrió, dándole paso. El hombre sonrió mientras veía como Murasakibara caminaba a paso ligero por los jardines de la mansión. Otra persona, ésta vez una mujer que recordaba vagamente haber visto ya, le abrió las puertas de la casa. Atsushi estaba nervioso, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento es cruzarse con el padre de Akashi. No es que se llevara del todo mal con el empresario, pero prefería evitar su presencia, a decir verdad si había un Akashi que intimidara al gigante, ese era Masaomi. Saludó cortés a la mujer y se encaminó escaleras arriba.

La casa de su novio siempre le pareció ridículamente enorme, a fin de cuentas eran dos personas, pero la planta de arriba contaba con seis habitaciones, cada una con baño propio. Las habitaciones de Seijuro y su padre estaban alejadas una de la otra. Y sonrió un poco al pensar en lo conveniente que era eso en estos momentos. ¡Ah! Bien que podía tener sus pensamientos sucios de vez en cuando.

Apretó sus puños cuando la puerta de la habitación estuvo frente suyo. Sentía un nudo apretándole el estómago, y al corazón latiendo como si hubiera entrenado por horas. Estaba seguro que en ese momento, si comía algo, lo devolvería en un santiamén. Desde el interior se escuchaba un suave sonido, armonioso y melancólico; Akashi estaba tocando su violín.

Quería abrir la puerta de una vez, pero la música lo tenía cautivo, Akashi era realmente un excelente violinista. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Muchas veces estuvo presente, contemplando con fascinación al pelirrojo tocar. En esos momentos Akashi siempre cerraba sus ojos y su rostro se iluminaba, y cuando eso sucedía Akashi se veía etéreo, como una divinidad bajada a la Tierra y que él tenía el privilegio de poder contemplar, de adorar y amar.

¡Diablos, que estaba enamorado!

Se armó de valor, sosegado por la música, que a pesar de su belleza, sonaba triste, y eso le apretaba el corazón. Dio varios golpes a la puerta sintiendo como la música dejaba de sonar.

—Por favor, he pedido no ser molestado, sólo regresa cuando sea la hora de cenar.—Se escuchó desde el interior.

Y la música volvió a inundar el pasillo. Murasakibara no se daría por vencido, quizá Akashi se molestara por ser interrumpido, pero demasiada había sido la espera ya. Quería disculparse por ser tan torpe en ocaciones. Golpeó una vez más la puerta, ésta vez, la música tardó un poco en concluir, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió los suaves pasos del pelirrojo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—He dicho que...

Ahí estaba la criatura más perfecta que la vida le había permitido conocer. Tan excelso y misterioso. Bellísimo. Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a surcar su rostro, admirando todo lo que representaba Akashi para él. Sonrió por la extrema felicidad que le producía haber terminado enamorado del ser más fino y frío, del ser más impenetrable y absoluto. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las del pelirrojo, la mirada de Akashi se tornó indescifrable, mas su brillo estaba ahí, el brillo que Atsushi conocía y esperaba ver; lo había extrañado tanto como él.

—Aka-chin.

Lo siguiente que sintió el más bajo fue los larguísimos brazos de Murasakibara envolverlo por completo, dando un certero golpe a la puerta para que se cerrara tras ellos. El pecho de Akashi se agitó inconscientemente, rodeando el cuerpo del gigante casi por inercia. Tal vez era un poco exagerado, pero odiaba no saber de él, odiaba la distancia y odiaba ver llegar la noche sin un _«que descanses Aka-chin»_ Pero, ¿qué hacía Atsushi allí?

—Atsushi, ¿qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de venir a mi hogar—Así era él. Tan vulnerable por dentro e imperturbable por fuera. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo.—¿Atsushi?

—He venido porque te extrañaba... extrañaba mucho a Aka-chin.—se apartó un poco para volver a enfrentar su mirada, los ligeros temblores del más bajo le enternecían—, he venido a disculparme también.

—Atsushi, por favor explícate, no comprendo y ya suéltame, me asfixias.—Lo soltó, sí, pero su sonrisa seguía poniendo los nervios de punta a Akashi.

—Quiero disculparme con Aka-chin, pues ya sé lo que quería ese día en mi casa, quiero disculparme por todas las veces que no entendí las señales, por las veces que te aburriste a mi lado por pasar el día tan sólo viendo televisión y comiendo dulces... quiero disculparme por no ser un novio mejor...

—¡Ya, detente! Deja ya eso, no debes hacer caso a las palabras de mi padre, nadie puede decirte que eres menos Atsushi, nunca permitas que menosprecien lo que eres, porque...—pasó saliva, tragándose las palabras en el camino. Deseaba decirle que era exactamente lo que él necesitaba, ni más ni menos, pero guardó silencio. Las palabras simplemente murieron en sus labios.

Atsushi se acercó, era tal la diferencia de alturas que debía bajar su mirada para hallar la de su pequeño novio. Eso le gustaba también, sentir como ese pequeño y menudo cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección a sus brazos, a su cuerpo. Acarició su rostro.

—El papá de Aka-chin sólo quiere lo mejor para él.—el pelirrojo enterró su rostro en el pecho de Murasakibara.—Mine-chin y Se-chin me explicaron lo que te ocurría.

—¡¿Eh?!—dio un respingo apartándose de su novio con el rostro rojísimo—¿Qué te explicaron?

—Que Aka-chin quiere hacer el amor, mine-chin también me dio esto—dijo, mostrando el pequeño frasco de lubricante íntimo.

Akashi pensó que se desmayaría ahí mismo de la vergüenza. Quería hacer un hoyo en el suelo y enterrarse para siempre ¡Quería matar a Murasakibara y a ese pervertido ojiazul! Dio unas pasos hacia atrás, dándole la espalda. Su rostro estaba encendido y temía que el rubor jamás se fuera. Esto no podía estar pasándole. No a él.

—Aka-chin, ¿qué sucede?

El pelirrojo apretó sus puños con rabia, enfrentado una vez más a su despistado novio. Atsushi tragó saliva por el aura casi asesina que rodeaba en esos momentos a Akashi.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora?

—Vine a despedirme...

—¿Qué...?—el aire le faltó. Dolía, se sentía como si su propio pecho había sido quebrado—¿Despedirte?—susurró con temor.

—Sí, Aka-chin.—Atsushi sonreía provocando que las astillas de su dolor comenzaran a enterrarse en su alma—. Quiero despedirme de esto, de nosotros, porque...—y se acercó acariciando con cariño su rostro—, esta noche Aka-chin y yo _daremos el siguiente paso._

El alma le volvió al cuerpo, siendo inevitable suspirar y sonreír en reciprocidad a la de Atsushi. Maldita sea su novio y sus extrañas maneras de proponer una noche de sexo.

—Atsushi...

La puerta sonó en ese momento.

—Disculpe joven Akashi-san, no deseo interrumpir, pero la cena será servida en unos momentos, ¿el joven Murasakibara-san se quedará a cenar?

Tardó unos segundos en regresar a la realidad. Suspiró, la conmoción lo tenía en un trance del que todavía – y muy seguro – no quería regresar.

—Muchas gracias, bajaré en unos instantes, coloque otro lugar en la mesa y avise a mi padre que Atsushi cenará con nosotros.

—Muy bien.

—La comida en la casa de Aka-chin es muy rica, pero ahora yo sólo quiero comer a Aka-chin.

—¡Atsushi!

Iba a ser imposible mantener la compostura durante la cena.

Contrario a lo que creyó, la cena no iba tan mal después de todo. Ayudaba el hecho de que su padre jamás conversaba más que escuetas palabras y que Atsushi se olvidara del universo mientras su plato estaba lleno. Pero a él no le entraba un bocado. Presa de un nerviosismo extremo. No quería que la cena concluyera. Le aterraba todo, saber que Atsushi estaba aquí para ... ¡Oh Dioses! Ni siquiera podía pensarlo que su rostro se volvía casi tan rojo como sus cabellos.

—Seijuro, si lo desean después de la cena puedo llamar al chófer para que lleve a Murasakibara a su hogar.

Tanto Akashi como Murasakibara se observaron. El pelirrojo tomó la palabra rápidamente, estaba seguro de que sino, su novio hablaría y diría algo que terminara por avergonzarlo aún más.

—No padre, te agradezco, pero Atsushi se quedará esta noche.—una fulminante mirada de Akashi le advirtió al gigante que no abriera la boca.

Masaomi asintió levemente, dando consenso al pedido de su hijo. Después de todo y a pesar de su estricto carácter, él también alguna vez fue joven. La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin muchos sobresaltos, más que algunos comentarios de Murasakibara sobre lo deliciosa que era la cena y que debían darle un aumento a la cocinera por ser tan buena.

••

Poco a poco la mansión fue quedando vacía, Masaomi generalmente terminaba su jornada después de las nueve de la noche y ya cerraba sus puertas hasta el día siguiente. Los empleados terminaban los últimos quehaceres y se retiraban, salvo el mayordomo y algunos guardias de seguridad que vivían en la mansión. Se apagaban las luces y el silencio comenzaba su reinado. No era la excepción en la habitación del joven heredero.

Salvo porque la luz seguía encendida y Atsushi se cepillaba los dientes en el cuarto de baño.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer ahora? Todo era tan extraño, tan mecánico, la incomodidad en su pecho crecía, conforme su mente se resignaba a una primera vez más como un tramite a hacer, que como el soñado encuentro que muchas veces se imaginó. No es que desistiera, el deseo aún latía con fuerza en su cuerpo, pero la frialdad con que se había tratado el tema, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca... y esta vez, por más dulces que supieran los besos de su novio, temía no poder borrar esa horrible sensación.

Dio un suspiro desganado mientras se retiraba sus vestimentas y se colocaba su pijama. Terminó por arroparse en la cama justo cuando Atsushi salia del baño, con sólo la remera y su bóxer puestos. Se sonrojó.

No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero ahora la situación tenía una connotación distinta, por lo que no podía dejar de sentirse abochornado. Atsushi también se metió en la cama, arropándose bien.

Su cama era grande, tal vez demasiado para él, pero ahora, incluso con Atsushi a su lado, parecía que la inmensidad misma los separaba. Giró, dándole la espalda, apretó sus labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar, no podía permitirse quebrarse de esa manera. Deseaba cerrar los ojos y esperar por que la noche terminara.

Atsushi notó la rigidez en el cuerpo de su novio, y esa extraña sensación que helaba los huesos. No le gustaba para nada, él siempre se sentía cálido junto a Akashi, no quería sentir esa horrible corriente viajando por su espina dorsal.

—Aka-chin... ¿te encuentras bien?—se acercó, acariciando con suavidad su brazo. Murasakibara estaba con el codo recargado en la cama, y la mano siendo de sostén para su cabeza.

—No quería que fuese así, lo arruinaste todo Atsushi.

El gigante arrugó la nariz y apartó su mano del cuerpo de Akashi. Eso había dolido.

—Lo siento.—Akashi giró, y ambos quedaron frente a frente—, sólo quería que fuera especial, pero realmente no sé cómo. Siento que siempre termino arruinándolo, por más que me esfuerce...

—Atsushi...

Akashi se pegó a él, enterrando su cuerpo en los brazos de su novio. No quería hacerle sentir mal, estaba nervioso, asustado ¡aterrado! y no media sus palabras. Tembló al sentir las caricias en su cabello y los infinitos besos en su cabeza. Dulces. Atsushi siempre era dulce. Levantó un poco su rostro para alcanzar los labios del peli morado, y lo besó. ¡Cómo había extrañado esos besos! Ahí comprendió realmente, que no necesitaba un escenario ideal, de ensueño como suelen aparecer en las novelas, no. Lo único que necesitaba era a su novio, que sea él y nadie más.

—Está bien Atsushi, discúlpame tú a mí, no debí ser tan grosero... estoy nervioso—confesó.

—¿Aka-chin está nervioso? Pero si siempre eres seguro.

—Esto es distinto—dijo acariciando su rostro—, pensé que podría dominar la situación, pero estoy desbordado de sentimientos, te deseo Atsushi, ¿Tú me deseas?

—Eres lo único que deseo, Aka-chin.

Pensó que estaba bien temer, estaba bien temblar ante lo desconocido... Estaba muy bien sentir que el pecho podría explotar en cualquier momento ante la emoción.

Ninguno tenía experiencia, pero iban a dejar que sus cuerpos hablasen por ellos, dejarían que el instinto los dominara.

Y Atsushi volvió a matar la distancia, juntando sus labios, y es que el beso anterior le había sabido a poco, necesitaba más, esta vez, mucho más. Akashi no tardó ni un segundo en corresponderle, mientras enterraba sus manos en los cabellos morados y suaves como el algodón. ¿Cuántas veces habían compartido besos así? sin embargo esa noche eran completamente distintos, cargados de una pasión hasta ese momento dormida. Las manos de Atsushi buscaron instintivamente la piel del pelirrojo, colándose por debajo de la camisa pijama, realmente estorbaba en su premisa. Sus grandes manos se aferraron a su cadera, moviendo el cuerpo de su novio, recostándolo sobre la cama, para él ubicarse encima, sus rodillas estaban enterradas a cada lado de los muslos de Akashi y su espalda estaba ligeramente encovada, mientras que hacia esfuerzos con sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Akashi largó una suave risita. Atsushi lo observó, sonrojado y a su merced. Se veía tan frágil, tan sublime...

—Atsushi, por más que mi cuerpo no sea tan grande como el tuyo, aún así sigo siendo un hombre, no temas, no me romperás...

Había leído perfectamente los ojos del peli morado, y es que la posición que se cargaba era graciosa. Atsushi sonrió, dejándose caer sobre el más chico. Pesaba, sí, pero nada que no pudiera aguantar. Las manos de Murasakibara se colaron una vez más por debajo de la camisa, largando un bufido cuando la prenda frustró su recorrido hacia el pecho, los gestos aniñados del gigante eran un espectáculo que Akashi disfrutaba en demasía, se incorporó levemente, ayudando a retirar la camisa. Sus ojos se quedaron observando el movimiento del pecho, hipnotizado por esa piel de una blancura exquisita. Lo tocó, acarició su abdomen subiendo hasta llegar a los pectorales. Murasakibara sintió como su estómago se contraía por la excitación, por un placer distinto a todo, mayor a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Y de sus labios salió un ronco gemido. El primero.

Y tan sólo había tocado su piel.

Ahora el deseo le arrastraba a unas irrefrenables ganas de probarlas, como si recién descubriera que Akashi había sido creado por la mano de Dios, y que él, reclamó para sí. Porque se juró jamás permitir que nadie osara posar un dedo en su Aka-chin. Le pertenecía. Así como se había rendido a la irrefutable obviedad de pertenecerle por completo.

Murasakibara era de Akashi. Así debía ser.

Bajó su cabeza, y sus labios probaron por primera vez la suavidad de su piel, su lengua surcó pliegue por pliegue en los músculos, mientras enterraba sus dedos en las caderas. Akashi se removió debajo suyo, apretando sus ojos, se moría de nervios y vergüenza, y su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. Abrió su boca cuando sintió la lengua de Murasakibara rodear su pezón y de su garganta salió un gemido ahogado, y otro más... y otro más. Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo cuando un gemido aún mayor le hizo arquearse sobre la cama, alzando en el proceso sus caderas rozando la pequeña erección sobre el vientre de Atsushi.

Murasakibara se estremeció al sentirla. Todo era tan intenso, tan natural... Sacó el brazo del rostro de Akashi. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaba cubierto por un rubor, se veía hermoso. Volvió a besar sus labios.

—¿Lo hago mal Aka-chin? Sí no quieres continuar yo...—un beso demandante lo calló.

—No te detengas, por favor...

Murasakibara sonrió, asintiendo, abrazándolo. Repartió besos por su pecho y cuello, escuchar la respiración de Akashi y los gemidos sufridos lo estaban enloqueciendo. Se incorporó para sacarse la camiseta que tenía, ahora sólo el bóxer cubría su desnudez, se apartó para quitar el pantalón de Akashi. Sus manos temblaban mientras acariciaba las firmes piernas. Se dedicó por completo a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo. Hizo que Akashi quedara tendido boca abajo, se inclinó y besó su espalda. Akashi apretó las cobijas cuando los besos y la húmeda lengua descendió hasta la curva de la espalda, ahí donde la ropa íntima impedía seguir más allá. Se estaba dejando mimar por el más grande, pero no quería tomar el papel del mero goce solamente, también deseaba que Atsushi sintiera lo que a él le estaba provocando. Así que se incorporó con lentitud, quedando ambos de rodillas en la cama.

—Atsushi es realmente bueno—dijo acariciando su rostro. El peli morado sonrió ampliamente. Todos se sorprenderían de la facilidad que tenía Murasakibara para sonreír, pero era su pequeño secreto, a fin de cuentas deseaba mantener esa sonrisa sólo para él.—Déjame a mí esta vez.

Sus manos empujaron el torso de Atsushi, tendiéndolo en la cama, Akashi se movió, sentándose a horcajadas sobre los muslos de su novio. La agitación en el pecho de Murasakibara era notoria, así también lo era la erección que ya se dejaba ver. Akashi tragó saliva, pero luego tendría tiempo de pensar en eso. Por ahora se dedicaría a venerar su imponente cuerpo de Titán. Buscó sus labios con algo de desespero, Murasakibara levantó un poco su cabeza en busca de más contacto, y sus lenguas se enredaron mezclando así la saliva tibia y dulce. No duró mucho en sus labios cuando ya se deslizaba hacia la tierna piel de su cuello, el inconfundible aroma de la piel de Atsushi inundó sus fosas nasales, cautivado, mordisqueó su oreja, una acción seductora que produjo un ronroneo en el mayor. Las manos de Atsushi no se quedaron quietas, recorriendo las piernas y cintura, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, apretando por instinto los glúteos de Akashi.

Todo era un juego nuevo y apasionante. Las caderas de Akashi se movieron buscando las de su novio, una y otra y otra vez, Atsushi gruñó preso de una corriente fuerte y certera que se clavaba en su bajo vientre.

—Atsushi...

El suave susurro de Akashi le despertó, incorporándose y tomando los labios de su novio con renovado fervor, ardiente y apasionado. Mordió el labio inferior, tironeándolo un poco, sus manos jugaban con los glúteos, marcando el ritmo a los vaivenes cada vez más rápidos de Akashi. El pelirrojo se aferró a su cuello, gimiendo sufridamente, pequeños espasmos le advirtieron que de continuar así, todo terminaría.

—Aka-chin es realmente delicioso.

Murasakibara mordisqueaba los hombros y el pecho de su novio, comenzando a elevar sus caderas profundizando aún más el roce entre sus miembros.

—Atsushi... para... para...

Sin soltar sus labios, Murasakibara volvió a tumbar a Seijuro sobre el lecho, sus labios bajaron por su mentón, su cuello y clavícula dejando un rastro brillante de saliva, de sus labios salían gemidos roncos, mientras que Akashi no dejaba de removerse debajo suyo, gimiendo ya sin un ápice de vergüenza ¡Cómo tenerla! si lo que estaba sintiendo era un goce inconmensurable que le inflamaba el pecho... una dicha que causaba en él, una felicidad inmensa, nada comparable. Nada podría compararse a la felicidad que experimentaba junto a su novio.

Dejó escapar un grito, más fuerte que los anteriores, cuando la mano del peli morado, rozó su miembro sobre la tela de su ropa íntima.

—Aka-chin, quiero verte desnudo.

Su sonrojo aumentó, la vergüenza estaba tomando parte nuevamente en él, impidiéndole hablar. Así que se limitó a sentir, levantando sus caderas para ayudar a su pareja. Murasakibara bajó y quitó el bóxer, observando al fin a Akashi en completa desnudez. Bello. Exquisito, de una finura inigualable. El miembro del pelirrojo se alzaba erguido y orgulloso, tanto así que casi sintió la necesidad de probar sus sabor. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos aturdidos buscaron consenso en la mirada de Akashi. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y desvió la mirada, eso era demasiado. ¿Debía? Murasakibara se incorporó de repente de la cama, Akashi lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como le sonreía y terminaba con el último estorbo en su cuerpo. Atsushi estaba desnudo.

Moriría.

Estaba seguro que moriría ahí mismo, sus ojos como plato no daban crédito a lo que veían, y es que se lo había imaginado, pero verlo era algo completamente distinto, sus mejillas ardían. Atsushi era gigante, y su miembro iba a su par... increiblemente imponente. ¿Cómo haría para meter eso en...? ¡Oh Dioses!

Buscó sus ojos, ahí estaban; el miedo. El amor.

Ahí estaba Atsushi, aguardando por él, desnudo como el universo mismo, como si fuera la estrella más luminosa sobre el firmamento. Ahí estaba ese chico que un día se presentó ante él y sin respeto alguno le llamó "Aka-chin" de mirada cansada y actitudes lerdas.

Ahí estaba Atsushi, observándolo con miedo y amor. Y para qué negarlo, él también lo sentía. Que ese doble juego en su interior era el que compartían en esos momentos, porque era su primera vez, era dejar una etapa atrás.

Era despedirse de lo que ellos fueron.

Le tendió una mano, invitándolo a volver a la cama, Akashi se permitió sonreír por el prominente sonrojo del peli morado. Adorable. Sencillamente adorable. De rodillas en la cama, se abrazaron, tratando de calmar a sus agitados corazones. Atsushi acarició su espalda y desesperado lo besó, lo apretó contra su cuerpo, él ligeramente encorvado, clamó en sus labios un gemido al sentir por primera vez ya sin ropas, sus miembros rozarse. Y los temblores siguieron pero, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo deseaban.

Cayeron rodando por la amplia cama, mientras sonreían y se regalaban dulces caricias, y palabras guardadas en secreto, susurros del alma. Eran jóvenes, les era permitido darse la oportunidad de dejar aquellas personalidades, para abandonarse a la dulzura del momento, a la intimidad y confianza que rebozaba en ellos. Morían de nervios, pero también confiaban el uno del otro.

Akashi cayó sobre el colchón, siendo abrazado por el confortable calor de Murasakibara, jamás detuvieron el beso, sino hasta ese momento, donde la miradas brillaron en determinación.

—Hazlo, Atsushi... confío en ti.

Murasakibara apretó sus labios, nunca, nada iba a poder borrar esa imagen de su mente. Un Akashi entregado al completo, dulce y sonrojado, agitado y visiblemente asustado. La divinidad de la que era dueño.

Recordó el frasco de lubricante íntimo, se incorporó con rapidez revolviendo en su bolso para llevarlo con él. Hasta ese momento fue que entendió bien qué quiso decir Aomine con "lo necesitarás". Retiró la tapa, cayendo el liquido algo viscoso sobre su mano, lo olisqueo, no parecía tener buen sabor, así solamente se dispuso a untar su miembro con él. Akashi tembló y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo cobró rigidez, cuando sintió los dedos de Atsushi tratar de traspasar su estrecho canal.

El peli morado, retiró los dedos, era imposible de esa manera. Se agachó besando la mejilla de su novio, sus labios, su mentón y oreja, ahí se quedó.

—Relájate Seijuro—dijo con voz ronca. Akashi abrió sus ojos—, no te haré daño, confía en mí.

¿Atsushi acababa de llamarlo por su nombre? Buscó sus ojos y una determinación de exacerbada lujuria le dejó sin habla. Murasakibara se veía diferente. Sexy... hermoso. No había nada de lo que temer. Akashi Seijuro no caería derrotado por el miedo.

—Confío en ti—volvió a repetir.

Lo besó, mientras el gigante se ubicaba lo mejor posible para poder penetrarlo. Con sus manos elevó las caderas y acomodó su miembro en la pequeña entrada. Hizo presión, una, dos... tres veces, hasta que por fin cedió.

—¡Nngh!

Akashi se mordió los labios, apretando los brazos de su novio con firmeza. No había dolido demasiado, pero la impresión hizo que cerrara sus ojos. Murasakibara sonrió cuando fue el propio pelirrojo quien movió sus caderas. Se le estaba haciendo especialmente difícil contenerse, el interior de Akashi era endemoniadamente cálido, suave, un placer cortó su respiración, gruñendo cuando su miembro se abrió paso. Había ingresado la mitad cuando vio las lágrimas del pelirrojo mojar las sabanas.

Se detuvo, abrazándolo por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho que se contraía y relajaba con ferocidad. Era consciente que su miembro era demasiado grande como para pretender que en su primera vez, pudiera penetrarlo completamente. Enjuagó las lágrimas con sus labios, y luego lo besó, relajando así a su novio, permitíendole amoldarse a él. Aguardaría hasta que el dolor cediera, entonces podrían seguir.

—No llores Aka-chin, no quiero que llores...—dijo quebrado.

Nunca se imaginó la intensidad de las emociones que lo golpeaban por todos lados, como latigazos de un placer prístino y celestial. Una emoción que lo hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Era increíble. Akashi era increíble.

Pero a eso, ya lo sabía.

Akashi estaba librando su propia batalla. Donde el dolor quería ganar terreno y destruir ese fuego que brillaba en su pecho. Se abrazó al cuello de Murasakibara, cuando lo escuchó gemir de dolor. No estaba poniendo de su parte, suspiró. Besó el cuello del mayor y movió sus caderas. Quería quemarse en Murasakibara, fundirse y pertenecerle. Ese fue el punto sin retorno, le había ganado la batalla al dolor.

Las caderas de Atsushi impusieron movimientos cadenciosos, suaves pero certeros, una estocada, dos y Akashi por fin liberó los gemidos de su garganta, debía controlarse o los escucharían, pero ya no podía razonar más nada que no fueran ellos dos. Presiona, ya no suave, posesivo, aferró las manos en la cadera, enrojeciendo su palidez. Perdería el control.

Estaban unidos, al fin. Y la sola idea terminó por desatar en su interior toda la ansia contenida hasta ese momento, besó los hombros, el pecho, hambriento del pelirrojo, enamorado de sus suspiros, de sus gemidos de la forma en que Akashi, le pedía más sin voz.

Atsushi gemía ronco, como un animal, mientras sus caderas se movían fuertes, mientras escuchaba crujir a la cama con los movimientos de ambos. Y Akashi se relajó por completo, perdió todo dolor, envuelto en un calor milenario, hundido en los brazos de su novio, deseando consumar la unión por completo: El miembro de Atsushi se enterró por completo dentro de él.

Un grito más agudo y fuerte, inundó la habitación. Lo habían logrado, habían hallado ese punto delirante, perdieron la noción del tiempo y el espacio, y se amaron con vehemencia. Las cobijas cayeron revueltas fuera de la cama, y miles de gotas comenzaron a cubrir ambos cuerpos de sudor.

—Atsushi, Atsushi...—repetía una y otra vez. Erótico. Entregado

Murasakibara aumentó el ritmo, sosegado por el placer que le estaba entregando su novio, no aguantaría mucho, y Akashi tampoco. Eso lo supo cuando la mirada azorada del pelirrojo le rogó por atención. Su mano se coló entre ambos cuerpos presionando el vibrante miembro de Akashi. El pelirrojo rodeó su cuello y besó, juntó sus labios jadeando en la boca del otro, lo que el corazón hablaba. Una última presión antes de sentir una contracción en su vientre.

Un grito. Un último gemido.

Murasakibara sintió como algo humedeció su vientre y el de Akashi. Lo había logrado. Había hecho a su novio llegar al orgasmo. Tanta emoción produjo en él una electricidad, las paredes de Akashi se contrajeron, apresándolo de manera divina.

¡Gloria de los Dioses!

¿Cómo había dudado? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de negarse algo tan especial?

Gruñó con fuerza, hundió su rostro en el hombro de Akashi, y el orgasmo llegó de manera salvaje. Un espasmo tras otro, hasta que ya no quedó nada... Un placer inexplicable, un ardor confortable que le hizo sentir pleno por primera vez.

Cuando parte de la cordura volvió a su cuerpo, quiso salir, pero Akashi ciñó su cuerpo, negándoselo. Tal abrazo le hizo jadear.

—Quédate así, Atsushi...

—¿Te encuentras bien, Aka-chin?—tuvo la necesidad de preguntar, quizá y había utilizado más fuerza de lo que en una primera vez se permitía.

Pero Akashi rió.

—Te he dicho que no me trates como si fuera algo delicado.

—No es eso, pero Aka-chin es lo más sagrado que tengo, no quiero hacerte daño.—Akashi besó su hombro, conmovido.

—No lo hiciste, quizá duela mañana, pero ahora no hay sensación que quiera más que esta. Gracias.

—Eh... ¿por qué me agradeces?

—Por ser tú...—Akashi a veces se sentía inmerecedor de tanto. Pero por algo seguía conservando el cariño del otro. Como un recordatorio de que por más pasado agrio, el presente siempre se vislumbraba mejor. Siempre, tan sólo porque Atsushi estaba a su lado, porque lo quería de esa manera arrebatadora, infantil y sincera. Y él también:—Te amo.

Murasakibara sonrió. Sonrojado, sobrecogido por los sentimientos intensos que aún no se calmaban después de su primer encuentro. Fingió rascar su ojo, con el único fin de evitar llorar en ese momento. Total, se permitiría ser todo lo sensible por esa noche.

Akashi, su Aka-chin. Era el mejor.

••

—¿Crees que lo han logrado?

—¿Hmm? ¿De qué hablas?

—De Murasakibaracchi... digo, debe ser difícil tener un novio como él. Bueno Aominecchi también es MUY grande—dijo sonriendo con picardía. Aomine lo observó. Nada mejor para inflamar su ego.—Creo que la próxima vez te daré yo a ti.

Su risa no se hizo esperar ante la cara de espanto que puso el moreno.

—¡Oi, Kise! No digas esas cosas...

—¡No seas cruel Aominecchi! ¿Qué tiene de malo?—hizo un puchero.

—Que yo no hago esas cosas.

—¡Moo! ¡Entonces yo tampoco!—dijo, mientras se incorporaba de la cama y se dirigía la baño. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—¡Oi, Kise! ¡Espera! ¡KISE!—de dejó caer en la cama—tsk... bueno... ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Y el espanto volvió a cubrir su rostro, el sonrojo y una chispa de curiosidad... ¡tonto Kise y sus ideas!

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. _

_Gracias por leer, será hasta la próxima historia._

 _¿Cómo será un Aomine uke? No sé, pero la idea suena tentadora xD_


End file.
